Dying Will Flame Of Identity
"Flames that is a friend and a foe. A flame with a price." Dying Will Flames Of Identity are the trademark flames of Domino Familigia. 5 of the seven flames represent a symbol of deck (including Joker). Boss' flame represent mask and seventh flame represent Dice. Nature Despite being the birthright of both the boss and his guardians, they could not use these flames freely. Like gambling, they must bet something. These are called Chains. These flames in mafia world are considered both a goon and gain. A weak guardian can lose his or her control and can witness a change in personality hence the symbol represents. The Seven Flames Of The Identity 'Mask Flame' *'Description:' This flame can grant his user the ability to control his blood. User can change shape and property of his blood depending on his skill and emotional state. Dangerous out of all the seven. Its users are said to suffer from split personality or personality change. *'Users:' Seth Decker *'Appearence:' Shinning Dramatic Twins with white flames shaped like laughing 'Heart Flames' ''' ' *'Description:' Users of this flames are generally weak in direct combat and thus their strength lies in tactics. This flames bring out the hidden talent of manupulation. its user are said to suffer from suicidal thoughts. *'Users: Samantha True *'''Appearence: Red Flames in heart shape 'Spades Flame ' *'Description:' Users of this flames are generally friendly but unpredictable as they are good in fighting styles which deemed impossible for them taking note to their merits and demerits. The flames can project a defensive aura skin around the user which is used mainly to stregthen weapons. Its user suffer from weight gain and extreme fear of their chosen weapon. *'User:' Kenichi Hinata *'Appearence: '''Black Flames in spades shape 'Diamond Flames *'''Description: Users of this flames are good close combat fighter with style which can damage their body in a very deadly level. The flames can alter the DNA of the users to adapt in dangerous environment. This flame makes his user suffer from body ache and undernutrition. *'User:' Chad Clay *'Appearence:' Blue Flames with Diamond Symbol 'Club Flames ' *Description: Users of this flames are mid range fighters. They are more dependent on their flames to attack their opponent. The flames can produce leaves like energy projectiles to combat and defend. Users with this flames get comatozed for weaks. *Users: Everest *Appearence: Green flames with Club Symbol 'Joker Flames' *'Descrption:' This flame has the ability to manupulate the shadow of the users and shape it according the user personality. Users are mainly sadistic and deadly in nature and does not fit with other 5 except boss. User's weapon of choice are both long and close range. The user suffer from nightmares *'Users:' Arun Bhatia, Tom Decker *'Appearence': Golden Flames with Joker's face 'Dice Flames' *'Description:' The user are quite good natured except many had had witnessed a death which is one of condition to use the flames. These flames can allow the user to create bullet like force from any of the one chosen element. The user of the flames become temporily deaf, blind or mute *'User': The Prince *'Appearence:' Purple Flames Diavolo Cielo Another level, which only the current boss, Seth Decker and Tom Decker knows. It is an urban legend according to which, if Domino Familigia wished to enter the Mafioso War again then a wild card will be given to them. Those wild cards are said to be: " The Domino Guardians must take the decision, The War is an option, Advantage is great. A wild card will lead you to a devil, which in turn makes your lives an heaven" Trivia *These flames can't be sampled for Box Weapon *As said by Mammon, every Mist illusionist once had dreamed to acquire one of these flames. *These flames once destroyed a timeline. *There is an 8th flame which is part of Devil's heaven *According to Reborn, someone like Tsuna will die a minute after getting these flames.